remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jura Basil Eden
Jura Basil Eden is the secondary leader of Nirvana's Dread Team. She is one of the three pilots whose Dreads were exposed to Paexis' light during the beginning of the series. Personality As the secondary leader of the Dread fighting force, Jura is somewhat inexperienced in a leadership role and not as skilled as Meia is, in terms of it. Other than Meia not letting anyone lead unless she is out of comission, the other reasons behind is due to Jura's spoiled personality and her dependency to Barnette. Although she tried to be relieable and responsible at times, her immaturity and naivety has the tendency to show through, even in battle. Jura is also vain and superficial, wanting to combine her fighter to Hibiki's mecha to create something as magnificent and glamorous as Vandread-Meia, only to end up creating the crab-like Vandread Jura, much to her chagrin. On the other hand, Jura is an optimist and has a bright view of life. Her blonde hair is her pride, and she takes great care of it. Weapons Jura rides a red Dread, which is a Mejeer fighting plane. As one of the three Dreads that were exposed to Paexis' light, this Dread has the ability to merge with Hibiki's Vanguard. This combination will resulted in a new Vandread called Vandread Jura or the Red Claw. The Red Claw is shaped like a red crab with green discs that orbit the mecha. This Vandread has long and flexible wings/"claws" to attack and ward off nearby opponents, but are generally less reliable in flight combat. It's primary arsenal is its flying green discs, which have an impressive multitude of abilities, mainly by creating powerful shields of any size from around itself or large enough to cover a whole planet. It may pull in objects, such as life boats, into its barrier for protection, and can also expel objects, such as vast amounts of water from the planet's surface, and fire them at larger enemy ships. The discs may also function as individual cannons to attack multiple opponents in multiple angles. This Vandread represents defense. When not in her Dread, Jura carries around a saber which she hung in her belt. She is seen using it only once, during episode 8 of the first season, on which she turns it on Rabat. Trivia *Jura and Barnette are romantically involved, and are noted as such several times throughout the series *Barnette gave Jura a ring for christmas *Barnette and Jura appear to live together, as Pieqay notes "Barnette and Jura sure got a lot of stuff!" when they board the elevator *Barnette participates heavily in Jura's schemes to fuse with Hibiki's Vanguard, even cooking a meal she knows nothing about until nearly finished *In the english dub, there are occaisional mentions of "That's why I love you" from Jura to Barnette *First Appearance: Vandread, Episode 01 "Boy Meets Girl". *In the Japanese Dub, she was voiced by Yu Asakawa and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn for the English Dub Quotes *''"The Barnette that Jura likes is a stronger, cuter person."'' Category:Women Category:Females Category:Vandread characters